Demon Storm
by IceyLink
Summary: A Storm is Comming. An eighteen part crossover between all 116X titles.
1. Checklist

**_DEMON STORM_**

The event that started in Salem-X and has been building and spilling over to other titles is finally here. This August/September will begin a title wide crossover that will affect all characters and teams. Something evil is coming and he's bringing a storm with him.

Demon Storm is an eighteen-part story that starts with Demon Storm #1, crosses over through all 116X titles and ends in Demon Storm #2. When the Storm ends, nothing will quite be the same again.

**_DEMON STORM CHECKLIST_ **

**Demon Storm #1 – Part One**

**Salem-X #17 – Part Two**

**New Exiles #16 – Part Three**

**Power Pack #12 – Part Four**

**Wild Pack #12 – Part Five**

**Alpha Squads #12 – Part Six**

**Mutant Generation Force #13 – Part Seven**

**X-Calibur #12 – Part Eight**

**Sensational X-Men #12 – Part Nine**

**Salem-X #18 – Part Ten**

**New Exiles #17 – Part Eleven**

**Power Pack #13 – Part Twelve**

**Wild Pack #13 – Part Thirteen…FINAL ISSUE!**

**Alpha Squads #13 – Part Fourteen…FINAL ISSUE! (Title will be re-launched later w/ a new name) **

**Mutant Generation Force #14 – Part Fifteen**

**X-Calibur #13 – Part Sixteen**

**Sensational X-Men #13 – Part Seventeen**

**Demon Storm #2 – Part Eighteen**

_**THEN BE HERE FOR THE AFTERMATH**_

**Salem-X #19 – New Team Roster**

**New Exiles #18 – New Team Roster**

**Power Pack #14 – Of those who survived, one will leave. Is this the end? Will #15 be the Final Issue??**

**Mutant Generation Force #15 – What will become of the school and its students?**

**X-Calibur #14 – FINAL ISSUE??**

**Sensational X-Men #14 – How are the X-Men affected?**

**_WHAT'S IN STORE FOR THE 116X UNIVERSE AFTER DEMON STORM_**

**Power Pack and X-Calibur may return**

**Salem-X will see a Magic War**

**The return of the Infinity Gems**

**New Exiles still reality hopping or not?? Are changes coming??**

**The mutants will face Xavier's ultimate secret that could lead to a Genetics War**

**The search for the space lost X-Men**

**LOA – League of Avengers #1 (ongoing)**

**Alpha Prime #1 (ongoing)**

**Outsiders – Beginnings #1 (limited)**

**Possible Spider-Man Title (solo or team book)**


	2. Demon Storm Part One

**Demon Storm **

**Issue #1 – "Demon Storm" – Part One**

_**Greenwich Village – Sanctum of Doctor Strange**_

Doctor Stephen Strange, the man known as this world's Sorcerer Supreme sat crossed legged as he hovered in the air. For months now he has been feeling a strong mystical vibe in the air. He doesn't know who is causing it but a huge Storm is coming. Strange can feel it, and not just from the tingling mark on his forearm. It's not immediate enough to cause the mark to burn and summon "The Nine" but Strange knows he has to look into it before it's too late.

While the world moved on he sat in his room and studied trying to find the danger that was coming. He even sent out two of his mystical teams, the Night Shift and the Secret Defenders to do some investigating for him. Both teams had returned a few days ago with only a small clue each. The Night Shift had run into the Demon Squad and his brother, Baron Blood had bit one of the members and brought back a sample of its blood. The Secret Defenders had a run in with a demon shouting revenge in the name of Nosaj. Cadaver said his team almost had him but he got away.

Strange wasn't sure if these clues would lead to what was coming but he would find out. He was ready to press on but it was time for a meeting with some old friends first. It had been a long time since they had gotten together but he had had to call them. He knew time was of the essence, but maybe his friends might have some insight. If what was coming was as big as he felt it would be, it was his duty to tell them. He was required to call upon them and tell them what was happening and rule on a decision by committee.

It was a pact that they had made many years ago after winning a major battle with some invading aliens. When a big crisis arrived they would meet, vote and act. They would do what ever it took, behind the scenes if need be to ensure the protection of the world. They called themselves the Illuminati and no one, not even their friends or loved ones knew of them. Thanks to them, they had taken steps to ensure the safety of the world from aliens, gems and more. Until now, they had not had a crisis or a reason to gather together.

Using his magic he began to open the portal that would call upon and connect him to his friends. His mystical astral form moved into a magically protected room. In front of him sat a table with seven empty chairs, each with a doorway directly behind them. Strange took the seat directly in front of him and waited for the others to arrive. He had no doubt that they would arrive, for when a meeting was called they came. If one were to not show up, that meant something very big was holding them up. Heck, Strange had even showed up once when he was in the middle of a battle with a super villain.

Strange snapped back as the doorways began to shimmer and figures walked through. The first was a figure made of cosmic energy. It was the chosen form of Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic. The second figure was the watery form representing Namor, the Submariner. The third form to take his seat was robotic looking image of Tony Stark, the Iron-Man. The fourth was a figure that looked like walking black space with sparkling stars trapped inside of him. Everyone knew him as the Inhuman called Black Bolt. The last to sit down was the fiery form of Damian Hellstrom, the man simply known as Hellstrom.

"Where is Charles Xavier?" Strange asked all of them as he glanced at the seventh doorway and then at the only empty chair at the table.

"No one seems to know," Iron-Man's form said.

"I checked with the school not too long ago and was told that he led a team on a mission in space and hasn't returned," Mr. Fantastic said. **See issues of Sensational X-Men**

"I had received reports of a commotion near the moon around that same time frame. When we checked into it all we saw was a closing of some sort of wormhole," Black Bolt said still not used to this magical place that allowed him to speak without blowing up a planet.

"It's possible he got sucked into it. Do you suggest we search for him?" Hellstrom asked.

"No, there are others that can do that. If he was in grave peril or dead we would have all felt it through our bond. I assume you bother us for a reason, Strange?" Namor asked.

"Namor, you cold son," Reed began to say.

"Reed, as cold as it sounds, he is right. We have more important issues to tend to," Doctor Strange interrupted.

"Why do you call us here?" Black Bolt asked.

"A great wave of mystical energy has been surfacing and from what I can tell a great Storm is coming but of what or whom I have not discovered," Strange said.

"You waste our time with this?" Namor snorted.

"Actually, you might be on to something. The demons have been riled up and have been whispering of a Storm that would set them free. I've been doing all I can to keep the gates of hell contained. I wasn't sure if I could spare the chance to come here when you called," Hellstrom said.

"You're not the only one then. I tried calling on my Supreme Seven but they all mentioned trying to hold together their realms. Clea barely had time to talk and two of them, Rintrah and Agatha have both become unreachable," Strange said.

"Supreme Seven, is that another one of your fancy teams?" Namor laughed.

"Yes, like the Illuminati, it is one of seven mystical teams I must form and be a member of to ensure the protection of this world," Strange said glaring at the Atlantean Prince.

"Kudos to you, Strange for having so many teams. After the last disaster with Ultron, I don't think I could ever get a team like the Avengers together again. Trust me though, I'm working on it," Stark said.

"Well, two of my other teams did pull up a couple things. The name Nosaj and this blood sample," Strange said holding up a vial of blood.

"Let me see that," Reed said as he used Iron-Man's robot form to help him study the blood.

"That name, I believe originates from a demon dimension called Neelrihs," Hellstrom said.

"What do you know of this place?" Black Bolt asked.

"Not much, it is rumored to be a place where demons of great evil and power reside. It's mainly a myth, a story told to scare demon children," Hellstrom smirked.

"Neelrihs? I might have to check some of the Ancient One's books but if what you say is true, I'm afraid I think that place is no fairy tale but something very real and evil," Strange said ready to make a dash for his books.

"Guys, I believe there is something very odd about this blood sample," Reed said tossing it to Damian.

"Great Lucifer!" Damian shouted as the vial touched his hand and then exploded in a force of fire that sent him falling backwards.

"Damien, are you okay?" Black Bolt asked.

"What ever that came from, it is demonic and pure evil. I'm afraid I need to go. What ever is coming, just like your Seven, I need to enforce my realm and make sure this evil doesn't get any help or allies," Damien said vanishing in a burst of flame.

"What are we fighting?" Namor asked.

"What is our next move?" Reed asked.

"I'll go to my books now that I have a lead and find out more of what we are facing. Until then, I suggest you all keep an eye out and your teams and allies ready for what ever this Storm brings," Strange said as they all nodded.

Strange turned and headed back through his doorway as the others vanished from the room in the same manor. Strange started barking out orders as Wong came running and bringing him books. With great speed and magic, he and Wong started searching through books. They had to find any reference to Nosaj or Neelrihs. The more he looked the worse he began to feel.

"Shall I summon the teams?" Wong asked leafing through books.

"Not yet. First I must find out what we're dealing with. Plus, I'm not sure if the Spellbinders are ready for this kind of battle," Strange said thinking of the young high schoolers he was secretly running.

"Sir, I found it," Wong said holding up a book, "Nosaj is the son of a demon named Semaj from the demon world of Neelrihs."

"That can't be. According to this book, a deal was made between Semaj and Caius of Lacedaemons the Sorcerer Supreme back in 200BC," Strange said reading the book.

"What deal?" Wong asked.

"Semaj was a very powerful demon that tried to take over the Earth. It says that when they feast on humanoids it makes them live longer. When he discovered our world, Earth became a fountain of youth. Caius battled the demon with great magic. On the verge of this great war, Caius discovered a female demon that appeared to be with child.

"It is rare and considered sacred for their kind to spawn a child through conception. Most of their kind are spawned or created by other more unnatural means. Caius was seconds from killing this female demon with child when Semaj came upon the scene. His only weakness, Semaj begged for the life of his mate and unborn child.

"Caius made a magical offer and deal that Semaj accepted. Caius and any Sorcerer Supreme that followed would never hunt or kill his wife of kin in return that Semaj and his kind would never set foot in or attack the realm of Earth. With that agreement Semaj and his forces left Earth creating a mystical barrier that would prevent Semaj or his kind from ever setting foot in our world again.

"To reinforce this bond and protection Caius placed a very powerful barrier spell to ward off the demon or his kind from setting foot on Earth. Then he instructed his successor to do the same and pass on this tradition with each person to take up the mantel of Sorcerer Supreme. Each of us using our life essence to forge the same spell to add our personal layer to the barrier layers of all previous Sorcerer Supremes," Strange said remembering how the Ancient One made him do this and then promising to make his successor to do the same one day.

"If that is true, then how can this demon be making his move to invade our realm?" Wong asked.

"Easy, the deal was broken on your end and I come for revenge," a voice boomed as a powerful blast hit Wong and Strange sending them back against the far wall.

"Semaj, I presume?" Strange said as he jumped to his feet and called forth his magic.

Strange looked for his attacker but didn't see anyone. His eye then caught movement to the right and he turned to see one of his mystical mirrors igniting with fire. A dark and shadowy image appeared within the mirror. Strange could make out its fiery red eyes. Even though he couldn't make out the image he knew it was the demon known as Semaj.

"Strange, a pleasure to finally meet the latest incarnation of the Sorcerer Supreme. I've waited for the opportunity for you to meet your destructor," Semaj growled.

"You have no right to this realm. A magical deal was made," Strange said as he prepared to release a spell.

"Oh, I can, for the deal was broken by one of your own. This now allows me to take Earth," Semaj shouted.

"How can that be, we have never entered your realm or harmed your kin," Strange said.

"Oh but you had, a few hundred of your years ago. A young witch by the name of Talla began messing with magic at the same time my son, Nosaj coming into his power. Somehow, she summoned my son and pulled him into your realm. Then Salina Harkness and her coven attacked and killed my son. **Salem-X #9**

"I knew of it instantly as I felt my son die and the magical deal fade due to the fact that the Harkness blood carried a small trace of that of one of the previous Sorcerer Supremes. It doesn't mater how small a trace it was enough to break the deal. I would have stormed through with revenge if not for the magical barrier placed by each of you Sorcerer Supremes.

"I may not have been able to step through, but I was now allowed to watch and influence others to do my bidding. So I waited and watched and planted my seeds biding my time for my attack and revenge. Now the time has come, the realms are aligned as today starts the demonitacle eclipse which will allow me to phase through any barrier and enter your world," Semaj laughed.

"I'm sorry about your son but I can't allow you to enter this world. Plus, this is the start of the cycle. You must enter at the end which is a few years from now and you must create the Demogram to do it," Strange shouted as he sent a magical blast at the mirror.

"I'm full aware of what is required. If I come trough at the end I will be granted powers equal to the gods, but due to recent events I can not risk the wait. So, I can also choose to come through at one other moment, the very beginning of the cycle. The only catch is I won't be granted the extra powers, but I think I have enough of my own to conquer this world along with my demon forces," Semaj said as the mirror reflected the spell sending it back at Strange.

"I will stop you," Strange said shaking off the blast and getting to his feet and conjuring up another spell.

"Oh, as for the Demogram, it must be forged with the fire from the Earth mixed with the blood of innocents. Kind of like what is happening right now," Semaj said giving a magical command.

Strange screamed with pain as he felt the mystical cries from the Earth and the people who lived on it. Stephen whispered a spell as a magical map appeared showing pictures of places all over the United States like Salem, Massachusetts, Bergsville, Pennsylvania, and other cities burn red with fire. He also saw places al over the world like Egypt and London burning the same way all forming a giant Demogram over the Earth. Strange looked out the window of his Sanctuary to see the sky turning red and fire beginning to rain down.

"No," Strange cried as he summoned the only team in the Sanctuary, "Mystic Avatars, to my side!"

Strange turned and faced the figure in the mirror as six figures came and stood by his side. To his left were Topaz, Jennifer Kale and Satana. To his right stood Kyllian, Ian McNee and Joshua Pryce, the man known as Cognoscenti. These six were not at the level of taking over the mantel like the Supreme Seven were but they were trained and powerful enough to stand by his side and fight.

"Doctor, what is going on? I can feel the cries of many dieing," Topaz asked looking from Strange to the figure in the mirror.

"The demon there in the mirror thinks he is going to bring his forces to Earth and take it over," Strange said.

"Well, that's not going to happen," Kyllian said sending a bolt into the mirror causing the figure to scream.

"Oh, you all underestimate me. I have allies here on Earth already doing my bidding," Semaj said.

"Even so, this Earth has plenty of heroes that will stop them and your forces," Jennifer Kale said.

"You silly little girl, I have sleeper cells on your world waiting to be invoked," Semaj said as he closed his eyes and invoked a spell.

"What did he just do?" Ian asked as he saw Strange, Topaz and Cognoscenti grab their heads.

"He invoked the spell to call forth the Horsemen of Hell," Strange said as he tried to forget the images of Agatha Harkness, Illyana Rasputin and others scream in pain as they were transformed into something hellish.

"They and my other agents will keep your heroes busy while I prepare for my moment to pass through the Demogram and enter your world," Semaj said as he prepared to leave the mirror.

"I guess this is where we stop you," Ian said summoning his magic.

"Oh one last thing I forgot to mention. One of the few things I can do from here is control and influence demons. Satana, you're mine. Kill them," Semaj laughed as he vanished from the mirror.

Before Strange and the others could react, Satana's eyes glazed over as she turned, began to feed of their souls and consumed them in a magical burst of fire. Satana screamed with fury as her fire exploded setting the whole Sanctuary on fire with everyone and thing in it.

**Next: Read as the Horsemen of Hell and the Demon Storm reign upon our heroes:**

**Salem-X #17 & 18 – Demon Storm Part Two & Ten**

**New Exiles #16 & 17 – Demon Storm Part Three & Eleven**

**Power Pack #13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Four & Twelve**

**Wild Pack #13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Five & Thirteen (Final Issue)**

**Alpha Squads #13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Six & Fourteen (Final Issue)**

**Mutant Generation Force #14 & 15 – Demon Storm Part Seven & Fifteen**

**X-Calibur # 13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Eight & Sixteen**

**Sensational X-Men # 13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Nine & Seventeen**

**Then be back here for Issue #2 – Demon Storm – Part Eighteen – The Conclusion **


	3. Demon Storm Part Eighteen

**Demon Storm **

**Issue #2 – "Demon Storm" – Part Eighteen – The Conclusion**

_**Greenwich Village – Sanctum of Doctor Strange**_

Satana smiled as walked out of the Sanctum. The place was burning down along with everyone in it. She had done her master's bidding and prevailed. She looked up at the burning red sky and then paused. Grave horror washed over her as she regained control of her mind and realized what she had just done. She had just killed her teacher, friends and teammates all in one sift motion. How could this be?

She had originally come here and agreed to be taken in my Doctor Strange as a means of making her father mad and prove she could be better than her brother Damian. Despite what everyone thinks or says, she had found herself changing. She really liked her teammates and the friends she made. She wouldn't admit it and would kill anyone who found out, but she really liked it here and cared for those around her. She really, deep down inside, wanted to be and do good. Now she had ruined all chances of that ever happening.

"Darn it all to hell!" Satana screamed as she called forth her powers to manipulate and control the faire causing it to vanish.

Satana stared at the smoking and ruined building that had once been the Sanctum of Doctor Strange. She was ready return to her original home when in a great flash of light the Sanctum returned back to normal. It looked like nothing had ever happened to it. She ran back in and headed back up to the room where she had been forced to turn on her teacher and teammates. She was surprised to see the room and all of them, including Wong standing safely in a magical sphere unharmed. Her heart raced with joy but her face held emotionless.

"How?" Satana asked looking at them.

"I was able to cast a spell to protect us before the fire completely consumed us," Doctor Strange said.

"I saw you all burned and this place was in ruins," Satana said looking around in amazement.

"We can thank our good friend Cognoscenti here. Thanks to his ability to repair anything or anyone magical fixed things right up," Kyllian said.

"Yeah, and since we are all magical or connected to magic we were healed instantly," Ian added.

"It was no big deal, but it'll be awhile before I can perform that trick again. Repairing the magic takes a lot more out of me than destroying," Joshua Pryce said sounding winded.

"Sir, I think you need to see this," Wong said calling out to his master and friend.

Doctor Strange and his Mystic Avatars ran over to the wall where dozens of magical mirrors floated. On each mirror was a different scene. He could see the damage that the beams all over the world had done. People screaming and the sounds of loss, death and panic erupted from the mirrors. He was glad to see that those with abilities and powers were already moving to do what they could. He knew there was still time to stop Semaj from coming through but he had to make sure the Horseman didn't succeed with their calling.

"Wong, I want you to signal Night Shift and Secret Defenders and any of the Supreme Seven that can come," Doctor Strange called out to his servant.

"Already done, Sir. Night Shift and Secret Defenders are already heading out to any areas that need help with any demonic attacks or problems. As for the Supreme Seven, neither has returned the call," Wong said.

"I imagine they're busy keeping things under control in their own way. Mirrors, show me Hell's Horsemen, now!" Doctor Strange said with fright when he felt the words "IT IS TIME!" ring through his mind as eight mirrors flared with images.

He could tell by the images that the battles with the Horsemen were drawing to a climax. In the first he saw Salem-X in battle with the Horseman that used to be one of his Seven, Agatha Harkness. He could tell Salem-X was in bad shape and then one member was wrapped into a mystical cocoon and shot off. Before the demon could strike again at the group he saw the Horseman struck down and killed. He felt a pain as his old friend Agatha had sacrificed her life to safe Wanda and the others. Just as the majority of the team took off leaving the others to tend to the wounded and remaining threats, Stephen jumped to the next mirror. **For complete battle see Salem-X #17 & 18**

In the next mirror he saw what looked like a battle near the Colorado Mountains. It looked like a group of heroes battling another Horseman. He didn't recognize any of them, even the bad guys. He thought some seemed similar but he could definitely sense they were not of this world. Then the one with green hair was wrapped in a cocoon and sent off. Soon after the Horseman was killed, the heroes blinked out of sight. Strange was beginning to get a bad feeling about this as he moved to the next mirror. **For complete battle see New Exiles #16 & 17**

The scene he was watching was hard to make out. It appeared that the Horseman was attacking what looked like a family of heroes in a hotel room by Disney World. As he looked closer he recognized four of them as the young heroes known as Power Pack. Just like the others, a girl with them had been wrapped into a cocoon and sent off into the sky. He was glad to see the Horseman go down in dust as he moved over to the other mirror as the family boarded a strange ship and took off. **For complete battle see Power Pack #13 & 14**

Doctor Strange looked and then glanced again. He realized this was taking place right here in New York. A Horseman this close and he didn't scene it. Semaj had them masked well. There were seven people battling it and what looked like eight colorful demons. Five of them he recognized, the other two he had never encountered before. Were they a group or did they just come together by chance. Here wasn't time to contemplate as the figure he recognized as Asp was placed in a cocoon and sent flying off. Stephen panicked as he went to the next mirror just as the Horseman was killed. **For complete battle see Wild Pack #13 & 14**

The next mirror showed a battle taking place in Canada. It wasn't near the beam of fire but taking place at what looked like the new Department H. He could tell that this version of Alpha Flight was taking a beating against this Horseman and his minions. Stephen gasped as he saw Aurora placed into to a cocoon and sent away like all the others. Soon after the Horseman was killed, nine of the Alphans boarded a ship and took off racing after the cocoon. Strange didn't like the pattern. **For complete battle see Alpha Squads #13 & 14**

As he glanced into the sixth mirror his heart went out to his old friend Charles Xavier. The beam had destroyed his school and a handful of mutants were now battling the Horseman that was once Illyana Rasputin and the demons she was releasing onto Earth. He wanted to help but he knew that the mirrors were only showing a quick recap of what has just gone down. Doctor Strange watched as a student was wrapped in a cocoon and was sent off into the sky.

For the first time, he was relieved to see the Horseman go down and the host remains alive. Stephen was about to move on to the next mirror when he paused. For a minute he thought he saw a group sneak aboard their ship before Cable and the rest boarded and took off. He thought it odd that this group gave off the same aura as the group he had seen battling in Colorado. Whoever it was he didn't have time to think about it. Too much was going on elsewhere. He peered into the next mirror with urgency. **For complete battle see Mutant Generation Force #14 &15**

Again he recognized the place destroyed by the beam. Braddock Manor was no more as its residents; X-Calibur battled the Horseman once known as Margali, Amanda Sefton's mother. He was also surprised to see Roma in the mist of battle, which only meant that the coming of Semaj was worse than he had thought. They too had managed to kill the Horseman after she had sent Micro Max flying in a mystic cocoon. Doctor Strange went to the last mirror as X-Calibur headed for America. **For complete battle see X-Calibur #13 & 14**

The last mirror puzzled him. He was looking at a battlefield in the deserts of Egypt. It appeared Apocalypse and his Horseman were battling the Horseman of Hell with two X-Men caught in the middle. What was most shocking was when Apocalypse himself was encased in a cocoon and sent off. Luckily, the Horseman was taken down with only one casualty. Doctor Strange stepped away from his mirrors as the eight figures in Egypt divided up and went separate ways. **For complete battle see Sensational X-Men #13 & 14**

"We must act now," Doctor Strange said as he gazed at a magical map.

"What's going on?" Topaz asks.

"The Horsemen are all dead, isn't that a good sign?" Satana asks.

"Yes. But their deeds have been done. They have each activated the spell of sacrifice. Right now, eight beings are being sent to the Statue of Liberty. If their blood is shed upon the iron lady, it will open the gate above her and allow Semaj through," Doctor Strange said as he began to cast a spell of teleportation.

"We're going with you," Jennifer Kale said as the rest of the Mystic Avatars nodded and joined the Doctor by his side.

"Yes, but it won't be enough," Doctor Strange grunted as the tattoo on his arms begins to burn bright. "Midnight Sons, I summon you!"

As the tattoo flared, Doctor Strange released his spell causing him and his Mystic Avatars to vanish from sight. Wong wished them well as he went about his duty in monitoring and guarding the Sanctum.

_**New York – The Statue of Liberty**_

"We are here," Lord Sirus, leader of the Demon Squad said to a short goblin like creature.

Glork turned and looked at the vampire and his crew. Lord Sirus was no fool. He knew from the start that Glork had joined his team as a spy for his master Semaj. Semaj had a job fro them to do and Glork was there to report if we didn't do it. They had planted the devices within Salem-X headquarters and were now here to complete the spell that would open the gates for the Storm. Up until this point he did what was asked without hesitation, but now he finds himself at a pause.

After becoming the hybrid vampire that he was which gave him all the powers of a vampire with none of their weaknesses he went through life without conscious or love for anything or anyone. Recently, with all his battles with Salem-X and trips around the world he had discovered something troubling within himself. He found he did care and did love two things, this planet and the Crimson Witch. As much as he didn't walk the path of good, he really didn't want to see this world destroyed and ruled by an evil demon. If anyone was to rule this planet, it would be him with his queen by his side, Lady Wanda.

"What are you gaiting for?" Glork asked Lord Sirus.

"Is something wrong?" Spideress asked as she moved her half human, half spider body towards him.

"No, let's do this," Lord Sirus said deciding there was no point turning back now.

He took his place atop the crown of the Statue of Liberty. Each member of the Demon Squad took a position so that they all circled the radius of the crown. Spideress was next to him followed by Skull the flaming skeleton, Ork the demon ogre, Sharptooth the hound, Draco the Draconian, Gora the demon goblin and finally rounding to his other side was Glork. He raised his head and his arms as did everyone else. They began to chant as eight bodies came racing toward the crown.

"In blood you shall be born. In fire all will die," the Demon Squad said as the bodies were released from the cocoons.

"No!" Doctor Strange said as he and his Mystic Avatars appeared too late.

All eight bodies plunged onto the spikes of the crown killing them instantly. Their bodies dissolved into blood as the Statue of Liberty turned from green to red. Once the statue was all red, the torch burst into flame sending a beam of fire upwards. Once the beam hit the center of the Demogram above them the sky shook and exploded with great power. From dead center of the Demogram a portal opened and hundreds of giant demons with fiery wings began pouring out in all directions. Doctor Strange and his warriors stood ready as many heroes began to join the battle.

_**Salem-X**_

"Wade!" Jason Strongbow, the warrior known as Scarlet Eagle screamed as he and his teammates teleported just in time to see his brother die, again.

"What's going on?" Crimson Witch asked as she the demons with wings flowing out of the portal.

"We're too late. Looks like the sacrificial ritual has been performed and the Storm is coming through," Damon Harkness said.

"How do we close it?" Wade Harkus the mystic mutant known as Magnus asked.

"We can't. The only way to close it is by killing Semaj when he comes through," Damon said as the pain from his sister Agatha's sacrifice to save them from Na'Talla still weighed heavy on his heart.

"Then we make our way to the crown and kill him as he makes his appearance," Illyana Rasputin, the mutant from another reality known as SilverFlame said as shifted to demon form and called forth her fiery sword.

"Well I want payback," Scarlet Eagle said through tears.

"Then you might be eager to know that the figures on the crown who did the ceremony appear to be Lord Sirus and his Demon Squad," Tandy Bowen, the mutant known as VivaMuerte said.

"Then let's do this," Talisman said as she, Damon and Crimson Witch used their magic to grant flight to those who couldn't fly and led Salem-X right for the crown and the Demon Squad.

_**Exiles**_

The six members of the Exiles teleported off of the plane they were hiding on landed on the base of Ellis Island thanks to Blink's powers. People were screaming as they made their way off the island. Blink noticed that the statue was turning red. Something was going on up at the top of the crown. Blink teleported to go investigate and then returned a few minutes later.

"Is Dr. Gamma up there?" Morph asked shifting to the form of their green haired friend that had been sent off in a cocoon.

"Yes, but we're too late. He and seven others have been sacrificed. There is a group of demons up there and some sort of portal is opening up," Blink said.

"A portal for what?" Alexis, the mutant known as Power Pack asked.

"For them," Ty Bowen the mutant known as Darklight said pointing up.

They all looked to see large demons flying out from a hole in the sky. Blink quickly teleported everyone up to the top of the statue to confront the demons that were coming through. The Exiles quickly looked around and saw that another group of heroes were already engaging a group of odd creatures. Blink commanded everyone to focus on the demons coming out of the sky as she vanished from sight. The rest of the Exiles went into battle except Darklight who froze in place.

"Mom?" Darklight whispered as he saw the familiar form of VivaMuerte move past him as she battled a hound looking creature with sharp teeth. He didn't have time to ponder long, for she was in trouble and he dove in to help her.

_**Power Pack**_

"Oh, Jim," Margaret Power said as she put her hand on her husband's shoulder.

They alien spaceship known as Friday, piloted by Kofi had just come into view of the top of the Statue of Liberty. After battling the Horseman form of the Boogy-Man they had raced here to save their friend Becca Littlehale, the mutant known as Lighttracker. Before the demon had been slain, he had encased Becca in a cocoon and sent her off to New York. Joining Kofi and Friday on the rescue attempt was the family and extended family team of Power Pack.

The members of Power Pack, G-Force, Lightspeed, Mass Master and Energizer had learned that they held three other powers within them and could transfer them to family like they did between each other. With help they transferred their healing powers to their mom, Margaret, their sound power to their dad, James and control of temperature to Alex's boyfriend, Jesse. Joining them were also Jack's best friend Steve who could become rock-like and Julie's dorm mate Samantha who could become water.

They had one other addition and that was Alex's classmate, the Packs old friend and Kofi's love interest, Becca Littlehale. The one they had just raced to New York to save only to see die in a ritual right before their eyes. Everyone stared in shock as Kofi quivered with anger and sorrow. They had just lost their first teammate and were not prepared to deal with such a loss so soon. They all looked at each other with tears as demons began to pour out of the portal above the Statue of Liberty.

"I know this is tuff for all of you," Jim said as he stood up and faced them all, "but those things are coming right for us and we owe it to her to fight in her honor and memory," Jim said to his and the other kids.

"He's right. We may not have been able to save her, but we can save the world in her name," Kofi said sniffing back tears as everyone nodded and dove to meet the demons head on.

_**Wild Pack**_

"Are you sure?" Box asked as he fired off blasts from his suit at an incoming demon.

"Yes, I felt it. Asp, along with seven other souls has crossed over. I believe that is what has opened the gate to these demons," Black Crow said as he summoned his feather knives and threw them at a flying demon.

"We need to make our way to the statue and stop them from coming into our world," Dragoness said as she flew into the air with her bioelectric wings and fending off as many demons as she could with her bioelectric dragon's breath.

Even though the members of Wild Pack's home city had been destroyed and they had disbanded, they had decided to work together one last time to help save Asp and stop what was coming. They had arrived and were ready to cross the bay to the statue when the demons began to pour out of the sky. They had been too late to save Asp but not too late to save New York. Little did they know how tough these demons would be to take down.

Jayson, the mutant known as Predator had gone through two suits already. Thankfully Box was near by to create him new suits to posses. Sasquatch and Black Cat stood more grounded than the others. They did their best protect the citizens and keep the demons at bay. Dragoness and Black Crow had taken to the air to help with air support. They were relieved that in a matter of moments heroes were arriving from all over.

"Thanks, Captain," Sasquatch said as a shield slammed into the back of a red demon that had gotten too close to him.

"Anytime, Walter. Little surprised to see you down here and not with Team Alpha," Captain America said flipped up into the air and landed on the back of a demon and slammed his returning shield into it.

"After what went down I took a break and hooked up with the Wild Pack here. After this I think I'm heading back up north," Walter said grabbing a street lamp and using it like a bat to send an oncoming demon flying.

"That's good to hear, but quite a group you got here," Captain said nodding at how well Black Crow and Dragoness were working as a team.

"I agree, I haven't seen Cat work this hard in a long time," Spider-Man said as he went swinging by giving a salute to his old friend.

"You worry about yourself insect. Looks like they'll let any pretty face fight here," Black Cat said as she scratch a demon and activated her mutant powers causing the demon to send a fiery blast and hit another demon instead of hitting her.

"Hey, I'm here because they personally asked me for my help," Spider-Man said.

"Cap and Iron-Man called in anyone that had ever been an Avenger to assist in this crisis," Quasar laughed as he used his quantum bands to shield pedestrians from falling debris.

Black Cat laughed as Spider-Man shrugged and continued to battle on.

_**Alpha Squads**_

"I can't believe she's gone," Heather said as James put his hand on hers.

After both Alpha Flight and Team Alpha lost their headquarters in the fight with the Horseman of Hell, those that were still able to fight teamed up and headed for New York to rescue Aurora. They had just arrived in New York when they saw the portal off in the distance over the Statue of Liberty. James MacDonald Hudson, now calling himself Protector started placing out radio calls. He had received confirmation from two sources.

Iron-Man had responded that the demons have come through and that heroes were being dispersed all over and Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. had confirmed the identity of all eight people who had been offered up and killed upon the crown of the Statue of Liberty. They were Ward Strongbow who had been classified as dead, a mysterious man with the same genetics as the Hulk but looked like Leonard Sampson, a young mutant named Rebecca Littlehale, Asp, Aurora, a mutant from Xavier's named Bling, Micro Max of X-Calibur and mutant menace known as Apocalypse. Iron-Man also said that Strange was at the portal and that Semaj, the demon responsible for all this had to be killed when it passes through.

"We have incoming," Puck said as he checked the monitor.

"Okay everyone, time to engage the enemy. Watch your backs and do your best to make it to the top of the statue. From what it sounds like, it might take everyone to bring down this Semaj creature," Protector said as he powered up his suit.

Puck and Rebound took to the pilot seats and manned the guns as their teammates ejected from the ship. Protector and Vindicator powered up their suits and flew into battle sending off blasts at the flying demons. Kara Killgrave, once known as Persuasion but now calling herself Commander fired off discs at the demons causing them to turn on each other. Nemessis and Switch both leapt into the air and used their swords with great precision causing demons to turn to dust left and right. Silver flew through the air calling forth her freezing powers as Earthmover pulled everything he could form his pouch to take out the demons. The battle was on, and they had to do this for Aurora.

_**Mutant Generation Force**_

"We didn't mean to sneak aboard, but after out battle with S'ym and what we saw happened to the school we had to do something to help. We thought it would be easier to sneak on and talk later," Beak said at a glaring Cable and Dani Moonstone.

After a beam of fire had destroyed Xavier's school, a group of surviving mutants, students and staff were left to battle and defeat the Horseman of Hell and the demons she released from Limbo. They had survived but one of their own, Bling had been sent off in a mystical cocoon. Reluctantly, Sam Guthrie, the mutant known as Cannonball led a bunch of students and survivors back to Summersville, one of Cable's safe houses where he had sent as many mutants as he could from the school before it was destroyed. No one knew who or how many survived, but Sam would be there to find out, regroup and lead them. He wanted to help in the fight but he would have to trust that to Cable and his group.

Cable, Dani Moonstone, Magma, Sunspot, Shola, Omega Sentinel, Domino, Rusty, Tosha Dayspring, Shatterstar and Meltdown prepared to take the fight to the Statue of Liberty with Amanda Sefton. They had been surprised not once, but twice before getting there. First, they caught Giantess, X-23, Wicked, Freakshow, Rockslide and Hellion hiding back so they could go. That wasn't the bigger of the two surprises. When they had taken off, Cable had sensed seven minds hiding in the back of the ship.

Not to alarm the others, Cable signaled Domino, Dani and Sunspot to follow him to the back. When they got there they had discovered Beak and six others hiding out. Sunspot jumped to action right away but Cable and Dani managed to hold him back. They were all taken back by Beak's friends. They all looked familiar but Cable sensed they were not who they thought they were.

First was Calvin Rankin the psychotic mutant known as Mimic who hadn't been seen in ages. The second Sunspot recognized as WizKid who had been a short lived member of the X-Terminators. The third was BattleStar, but neither of them new why he was here. The fourth was dressed like Shiro's sister, but she looked like someone else. The last two were caused them to become very confused. The first was a very young Storm while the last was clearly Henry Pym but he was dressed funny and carried a hammer like Thor. Beak explained really fast.

He told them about his time with the Exiles and that these six were part of another reality hopping team called the X-Terminators. Everyone, except WizKid were from different realities and were stranded here after their last mission. They had found Beak and were headed to the school when they battled S'ym and his demons and found the school gone. Beak suggested sneaking aboard Cable's ship. Cable stared at them all before speaking.

"I would say your story might be hard to believe if I weren't from the future myself. Right now we're heading into a big fight, but afterwards maybe I can see about that devise of yours," Cable said.

"We'd be happy to assist anyway we can," Mimic said.

"Cable, were almost to the statue," Rusty's voice cam over the com system.

"Well, looks like…No!" Cable began to say and then screamed clutching his head.

"Nathan, what is it?" Domino asked moving to his side.

"Bling, she's dead. I felt her and seven others cry out as they died," Cable said as he shivered at the thought he received of his old enemy Apocalypse who was among the eight that had died.

"That's not the worst of it. There are demons pouring out a portal above the State of Liberty," Dani told them after she got the info from Rusty.

"Then let's take out these demons and stop whatever's causing this. Also, let's keep the fate of Bling to ourselves for now. Don't need those kids flying into a blind rage and risk losing their lives too," Cable said as Dani hated to agree with him.

"We have incoming," Rusty's voice boomed over the com system just as something large hit the ship and caused it to shake violently.

_**X-Calibur**_

"We're too late," Roma said as their ship moved over the ocean and the statue came into view.

Captain Britain and the member s of X-Calibur had defeated the Horseman of Hell that had once been Amanda Sefton's mother and her forces but at the cost of Micro Max being kidnapped in a mystic cocoon. They had taken one of Pete Wisdom's MI-13 ships and raced to the States only to find a giant portal above the statue with giant red demons with fiery wings flowing out of it. The look on Rachel's face told them they were also too late to save Scott.

"Poor Scott," Shamrock said as everyone shared in the pain of losing another teammate.

"So that's what we're up against?" Sunfire asked.

"That's nothing compared to what's waiting to come through," Roma said.

"You mean this Semaj person?" Kitty asked as she gawked at the scene before them.

"Well, from what I'm picking up, I think every super hero in the world is out there fighting those things," Marvel Girl said as she hated that she wasn't finding the minds she was hoping for, like her father Scott Summers.

"Well let's go kill us some demons," Pete Wisdom said.

"No, leave them to the others. At all costs we must fight our way through them and reach the portal. If this planet is to survive, we must kill Semaj right as he enters our world," Roma said.

"That might be tough, we have incoming," Nightcrawler said.

"Okay, flyers outside. We'll fight a path clear to the portal," Captain Britain said as he, Meggan, Marvel Girl, Shadowcat riding atop Lockheed, who Roma cast a spell for him to revert to his new giant form once he left the ship and Sunfire flew point while Nightcrawler and Pete Wisdom flew the ship as Roma and Shamrock watched patiently.

_**X-Men**_

In a flash of warp wave energy, five figures appeared at the bottom of the Statue of Liberty. Havok looked around and relieved to see they had made it. Havok had been through a lot. After the battle with Apocalypse on Magneto's old base that caused it to explode, it appeared a handful, including Apocalypse and Ozymandias had survived and crash landed in Egypt. Havok came to, only to discover that Ozymandias had betrayed Apocalypse and drug him and Bishop to safety.

To top it off, the only other seven survivors to land with them had been turned into Horsemen by Apocalypse and then Ozymandias transformed into some kind of Horseman of Hell. Luckily they managed to defeat Ozy, but not before he sent Apocalypse off in some kind of glowing cocoon. With Apocalypse taken down, his Horsemen gained their minds back and Emma Frost, Slipstream and Rouge joined their side again. Unfortunately, Neal Shaara had decided to follow Exodus and Toad. The rest of them decided to travel to New York, not to save Apocalypse but to find out what was going down and stop it.

"Looks like the battles started without us," Bishop said as demons began to fly out of the portal and engage other heroes as they arrived.

"I sense a lot of familiar minds here, but I'm also sensing a lot of great loss," Emma Frost said as she looked around.

"Well I say we just start blasting things till they're all gone," Havok said as he glanced at Emma. He still wasn't used to Emma's new form. Even thought she got her mind back, the changes done to her by Apocalypse left her permanently in diamond skin form with fingers as sharp as knives.

Rouge did her best wile the others battled with all their powers and might. It seemed after she had helped bring down Ozy and reverted back to normal, her past absorbed powers had been wiped clean. As of right now she had no permanent powers to call on and she wasn't sure if she dare try touching the demons. For now she worked on helping the bystanders make it to the boats leading off Ellis Island.

"Frost, behind you," Rouge shouted as a demon came diving down at Emma.

Emma turned as the demon back handed her sending her flying into the water.

_**The Statue of Liberty – Near the Opened Portal**_

Dr. Stephen Strange flew through the air casting every spell he knew to ward off and destroy the large flying demons that were coming at him. He was having trouble getting close to the portal and he could feel Semaj as he began to work his way through. Strange knew that the minute he came through they would have to vanquish him. The longer he remained in their world the stronger he would get and the more demons would be allowed to invade. He just hoped that the forces of Earth could hold off and defeat the legion of demons coming through.

He knew everyone was doing their best to join the fight. Before engaging the demons in battle he mystically summoned the Illuminati for a quick meeting on the astral plane. Reed Richards and the Fantastic Four were already in battle doing what they could. Namor wouldn't send aid to the surface dwellers, but would have his forces ready if the demons took to the waters. In the meantime, he would fight along side Sue and her family.

Black Bolt and Hellstrom both were unable to lend a hand. Black Bolt did not risk leaving the Moon while Hellstrom was too busy holding the gates of hell at bay. There was still no word from Charles Xavier and he hoped that his old friend was okay. Tony Stark had already contacted Captain American and sent out an emergency distress call to anyone that had ever been an Avenger or any other costumed heroes that they could get word to. It didn't take long for the demons to meet up with their forces of good. They would all do their best till Strange formulated his plan and gave the word. Until then, they were in unanimous agreement that Semaj was to be vanquished and the portal closed.

"Strange, sorry it took me so long. I'm afraid the others are too busy with their own to come and lend a hand," Rintrah said appearing next to his friend and master.

"It's understandable. The Night Shift and the Secret Defenders are down within the city helping with what they can. I have summoned the Sons and they should be here soon," Strange said as he looked down at his glowing tattoo.

He was soon separated from his green furred friend when several demons attacked them both. Their red skin and wings of fire made them scary to look at but their hides were tough and they could withstand a lot of pain and damage. Casting a spell and moving his figures he hit his attackers with a blast that turned them to dust. He looked around to get his bearings before planning his next move. He instantly saw a lot of familiar faces.

He saw X-Calibur off on the other side battling demons and he sensed a figure within their ship. It was Roma. If she was here, then this Semaj coming through meant really bad news. He saw ships that he recognized as Alpha Flight, X-Men and Power Pack. He then looked below him and saw Agatha's team, Salem-X battling a squad of odd looking creatures. He immediately recognized their leader as Lord Sirus and they must be his Demon Squad. As a favor, he had always looked the other way was long as Sirus didn't do anything to endanger the Earth.

Seeing him here led him to believe they had concluded the sacrificial spell and that they were assisting Semaj. When this was over, if they survived, he would be paying a visit to the vampire half-breed. A magical explosion went off as Strange turned to see a demon become dust. He looked and saw Lord Sirus being cast into the water as his attacker flew up and joined the figure that had just saved him from the demon sneak attack.

"I need a word with you," Wanda said as she reached the two floating figures.

"Wanda, sorry to hear about Agatha," Strange began to say Wanda continued.

"Can it, Strange. I know all about my son and what you and that witch did to me and my memories," Wanda said as mystical energy wrapped around her hands.

"Wanda, now is not the time, but I can explain," Strange began to say.

"Wanda, he's right. Now is not the time," Damon Harkness said as he floated next to Strange.

"Damon, Agatha's missing brother. I see all her secrets are popping up," Strange said with a smirk.

"You think this is funny?" Wanda said growing angry.

"No, but now we have a demon lord to stop. I plan to talk with you at a later date, Wanda, and you too Damon," Strange said as he cast a spell that sent a demon down into the water below.

"What's coming through won't be pleasant. How do you plan to stop it?" Damon asked.

"I have a plan, but I'll need you and any mystics to be ready and keep the demons at bay." Dr. Strange said to Damon as he flew off with an angry Wanda. "Oh, and I can use him," Strange added as Leech vanished from in front of a flaming skeleton and appeared next to Strange.

The Earth went quiet as a large figure suddenly passed through the portal. The demon was about twenty feet tall and very muscular. He wore just a loin cloth and had hooves for feet and a long tail. Huge wings of fire expanded out from his back and fire danced from his eyes. The laugh that came out of its mouth caused chills to run down everyone's spines. The demons cheered as their master had arrived. Semaj was free and looked scary and hungry.

"Looks like we got here in time," Sam Buchanon said as he raised his hellfire gun.

Without taking his eyes off the massive demon lord, Strange knew the Midnight Sons had arrived. Sam Buchanon stood upon a magical disc with Victoria Montesi and its creator Jinx. Riding up the arm of the Statue of Liberty was Ghost Rider as the vampires. Hannible King and Morbius flew slightly behind him. King had his teammate and friend Frank Drake in his arms while Blade reluctantly allowed Morbius to carry him upwards with him. The Nine were gathered together and it was time to bring down Semaj.

"Hold your ground and don't do anything stupid while I prepare my spell," Strange said as the Midnight Sons engaged the demon.

"You think you can stop me?" Semaj laughed as he clapped his hands together causing a wave that sent the Midnight Sons flying backwards.

"Wow, how do we stop that?" Portal asked as she looked up at the giant demon.

"You won't. Strange needs all us mystics to gather at his side," Damon said as he sent a spell that pushed Skull and Ork backwards.

"Talisman, you and Wade must join us now," Wanda said as she and Damon took flight with Talisman and Magnus following behind them.

"How foolish of them to leave you alone," Lord Sirus said as he and his Demon Squad approached Salem, Portal, VivaMuerte, SilverFlame, Scarlet Eagle and Time Witch.

"Like we can't defeat you. We've done before we'll do it again," VivaMuerte said.

"You see, like me, in the presence of Semaj all demons must do his bidding," Lord Sirus smirked as Illyana screamed.

The turned to see her shift to demon form and call forth her hellfire sword. She swung it hitting Time Witch and causing her to hit the ground screaming in pain. VivaMuerte went to help her when Sharptooth slammed into her and threw her to the ground slicing open her side. Tandy breathed deeply as the hound prepared to attack and finish his prey. Before he could move a cloud of darkness engulfed him. After a few seconds the darkness vanished and the hound laid there shivering in fear and pain. Tandy looked up to see a man dressed in a blue costume that covered his whole body minus his hands.

"Let me help you," Darklight said as he touched her wound with his right hand causing her to heal.

"Thanks, do I know you? You seem familiar," Tandy said as she got to her feet and looked the man in the eye.

"Name's Darklight and I'm not from around here," Darklight said as he stared nervously at this reality's version of his mother.

"Strange, but thanks," Tandy said as she and Darklight went back into battle.

By this time the rest of the Exiles, Blink, Nocturne, Morph, Power Pack and Krystalin had reached the crown and were assisting against the evil SilverFlame and Demon Squad. Krystalin and Blink looked up as they heard a huge explosion. Several demons had attacked a ship causing it to explode. To their surprise twenty-four figures were being carried safely down towards them safely with telekinesis. Most of them they didn't recognize but seven of them they were happy to see.

"Sunfire!" Krystalin shouted as Sunfire flew at her changing into a vampire instantly and attacking.

"You will die," Sunfire snarled as she dodged crystal shards.

"It's not her fault. Anyone with demon in them seems to surrender to Semaj's command," Scarlet Eagle said as one of his arrows hit the vampire in the back knocking her to the ground.

"What happened?" Blink asked Mimic.

"Our device went down and we got stuck here," Mimic said giving her the short version as he sent an optic blast at a flying demon.

"Same here, but I was referring to Mariko," Blink said throwing her javelins and making demons vanish.

"It's new to me, but we'll have to discuss that and getting home once we survive this," Mimic said as Blink agreed and joined him in battle.

"Dani, I just got confirmation that Emma, Rouge, Havok, Bishop and Slipstream are down below at the base of the statue," Cable said as he fired his guns at the flying demons.

"Really? What about the others?" Dani asked as she saw Shatterstar fly by with his swords swinging left and right at the demons.

"She didn't say. She got cut off suddenly. We can catch up later," Cable said as he and Dani joined Domino in shouting orders to their team.

A loud boom sounded causing everyone to look up. They heard Semaj laugh as two figures came crashing hard into the area in front of the. There was a man with strange tattoos getting to his feet as the second figure lay motion less on the ground. The man bent down and held the woman in his arms.

"You killed her you evil monster!" Kyllian shouted as he set the lifeless body of Jennifer Kale back down and lifted himself back up and into the air.

"Won't you learn? Semaj laughed as released a ball of fire at Kyllian who moved in time to avoid being hit.

"Watch out!" Amanda Sefton shouted as the ball of fire hit the area Nocturne, Morph, Glork, Ork, Salem were fighting.

The ball of fire hit and exploded impact. When the smoke cleared the lifeless and burnt bodies of Nocturne (which reverted back to looking more like Warpath), Glork, Ork and Salem laid there smoking. A pile of goo quickly reformed into Morph as the body of Salem sprang back to life, reverted back to human and then passed out.

"Nocturne," Blink whispered as she once again witnessed the death of her dear friend.

"Dani, I'm being summoned by Dr. Strange," Amanda said as she called on her magic and took to the air.

Dani couldn't respond. She was too busy trying to keep track of the students in the mist of all the fighting. X-23 was slicing and healing endlessly as Hellion and Giantess used their powers to send demons flying off the statue. She couldn't see Rockslide, Wicked or Freakshow anywhere. She just hoped that they would be okay. She snapped back to reality as she saw Omega Sentinel blasted to the ground and ran to see if she was okay.

"Look down there," Alex said as their ship avoided a blast that sent a robot looking woman down into the crown of the statue.

"What about that guy?" Jesse asked as he put his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"I know he may be the main bad, but it looks like there are enough engaging him. I think we should head down to the city and help the heroes down there with the flying demons," James Power said not wanting to take his family against the giant demon.

"I agree," Margaret said.

"I think that's a great idea," Franklin said suddenly appearing in their ship.

"Franklin, what's going on?" Julie asked.

"My parents are down in the city. They all need help fighting those flying demons. Spider-Man, Captain America, Daredevil and many others are there helping. Only the big hitters are challenging that thing," Franklin said as they looked to see Quasar, Photon and Iron-Man darting right for Semaj.

With a great blast of power, Semaj sent the three flaying back in the direction they came with great force smashing into buildings miles away. "To the city it is," the Pack agreed as they dove towards the city.

"Hey Ben, I didn't know you had a kid," Human Torch laughed as Rock leapt from Friday with the rest of Power Pack.

"Very funny, matchstick. You guys shouldn't be here," Thing said to Power Pack.

"Sorry, Ben we're here to help," G-Force said as he hit a demon with his gravity powers and sent it staggering backwards.

"Ben's right, James. You're family shouldn't be fighting this battle," Reed said.

"You THINK!" Sonic said as a blast left his mouth and sent a demon flying through a building.

"What?" Sue said putting up a shield that protected a bunch of civilians from being crushed by falling debris.

"We got some upgrades," Madam Health said as she touched a few people who looked injured and healed them in a glowing light.

"Well, I'll be," Human Torch said as sent fire balls at a few demons.

"Like I said, my family is here to help your family," Sonic said as Power Pack and the Fantastic Four fought side by side against the demons.

"If you have anything up our sleeve now would be the time," Puck said as he brought his ship around where Alpha Flight was approaching Strange and the giant demon.

"Watch your backs," Protector said as Silver nearly missed a fiery blast from a flying demon.

"Why don't you watch your own?" Heather smirked as she blasted a demon that was coming up behind James.

"Funny, we need to get closer and see if we can't pound that giant beast," Protector said as he led his team closer.

"You are all talk, more action," Switch said as she moved herself within viewing range.

"Switch, wait," Nemessis called out but was too late.

Switch made eye contact with Semaj and called forth her powers. In the same instant she grabbed her head and screamed as fire leapt from her eyes and smoke poured out her ears. The fit was over as fast as it had started and Switch dropped to the ground. Earthmover caught her and put her safely down. He checked her out and then looked up at the others.

"She has a pulse but it's weak. No sure what happened to her but she needs medical attention," Earthmover called out to his fellow teammates.

"Everyone, fire," Protector called out as they let loose towards the giant demon lord.

Semaj, barely paying them any attention snapped his figures and a fiery spark came at them. The spark hit the team causing Commander, Protector and Vindicator's suits to spark and then disintegrate into nothing. Silver, Nemessis and Earthmover moved quickly to save their friends before they hit the ground below. Puck looked at his daughter and realized they may have bitten off more than they could chew. Either way, they shrugged and powered up their guns and flew right for the giant demon.

"Nice to see you again," Strange said to Roma as she and X-Calibur made it to the top of the crown and began fighting flying demons.

"He must be stopped," was all Roma said as she severed two demon's heads as they neared her.

Sunfire cut loose with his fire while Marvel Girl used her powers to grab demons and knock them into each other. Captain Britain and Meggan, clearly glad to be together again, fought side by side pounding down demons. Nightcrawler was even glad to see Amanda alive and well fighting above them. Cerise wasn't as enthused, but fought savagely using her powers to fend off demons. Shamrock and Shadowcat fought with Pete Wisdom as Lockheed wrestled with the demons having an advantage with his new large dragon body. Roma was proud of her protectors and prayed they would do their part.

"Strange, I'm done toying with your puny forces," Semaj said as he sent a blast directly at the mainland where Power Pack and many others were fighting. Strange gasped at the sight of the explosion and prayed that there were survivors.

"My spell is complete," Strange said as he invoked his spell.

All the magic users began to glow as it felt like their powers were ripped from them as their magic joined with a glowing sphere surrounding Leech in Strange's hand. Strange said a few choice words and the sphere flew at the giant demon and hit it deep in the chest. Semaj shook for a moment and then smiled. He turned and faced Doctor Strange and a very human looking Leech passed out floating next to Stephen's feet.

"That the best you could do?" Semaj laughed as she released a blast with all his powers behind it.

"I know your plan Strange, this is not your day, it is mine," Roma said waving her swords and calling on her powers.

Somehow, like a magnet the blast from Semaj veered and came right for Roma. She stood tall and held out her swords in a crossed formation. Semaj screamed as he blast went towards the wrong victim and not his intended prey. Large shouting could be heard as Roma looked over her shoulder to see all off X-Calibur running at her, calling out in hopes of saving her.

"No, you must stay back," Roma tried to call out but it was too late.

The blast of power was already upon her. She turned around, crossed her swords and called on what magic she had left. Everyone, including the X-Men screamed in horror as they watched Roma begin to absorb the power and then disintegrated before their eyes. Before anyone could react, the blast consumed all of X-Calibur causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, there were only ashes where X-Calibur once stood. Everyone cried out as Strange nodded and acknowledged their sacrifice and turned towards Semaj.

"They may have saved you but I have more where that came from," Semaj said as he tried to call on his powers and felt nothing.

"Something wrong?" Strange laughed as he began casting his next spell.

"What did you do to me?" Semaj swore at the Sorcerer Supreme.

"That blast I hit you with was not meant to hurt you but to depower you long enough for me to do this," Strange said as he invoked his spell.

Once he released the spell the tattoo on his arm flared as did the rest of the Midnight Sons. Then in a flash of light, Doctor Strange vanished and was replaced by a giant knight while all the Midnight Sons vanished and became a giant sword with the symbol of the Nine on it. Doctor Strange grabbed the sword and plunged it deep into Semaj's chest. The knight and the sword shifted back to the forms of the Midnight Sons as Semaj exploded in a burst of fire.

"Strange, you did it," cheered voiced from all over.

"No one threatens my world," Dr. Strange said as Rintrah leaned down to help the weak sorcerer up and remain standing.

As the sky rained down with the former demon lord's ashes the portal closed sucking all the demons back into it. As the demons vanished the beams of fire went out and the sky turned from red to blue. Strange sighed, the battle was over and they had won. Strange couldn't bring back the buildings or the lives lost but he was able to cast one last bout of magic. With a wave of his hand the holes left from the beams of fire filled up with earth closing up the holes.

"Master, we have lost a few of our own," Rintrah said thinking of Agatha, Jennifer Kale and Witch Woman from the Secret Defenders who had died and the Night Shift's condition had yet to be determined.

"That's okay, I've already replaced their numbers," Strange said as he and his green friend went to help the survivors tend to the wounded and pick up the pieces.

**The End…but check out the following issues for the Demon Storm Aftermath:**

**Salem-X #19**

**New Exiles #18**

**Power Pack #15**

**Mutant Generation Force #16**

**X-Calibur #15**

**Sensational X-Men #15**


End file.
